MadaYuzu
by xUCH1HA MADARAx
Summary: una historia de aventura y amor donde madara es hijo de un sayayin y una uchiha y es mandado a otro universo donde conoce asu verdadero amor
1. capitulo 01

olvide decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen la mayoria son de sus respectivos creadores y doy todo el credito a ellos, tambien les recuerdo que esto es un fanfic solo para entretener nada mas gracias.

2CAPITULI:VERDADES Y ORIGENES REVELADOS.

lejos de las cinco grandes naciones ninja en una isla, en la zona mas rocosa de esta habia una casa de tamaño normal, en su interior estaba un niño que despertaba despues de unos dias inconciente que al despertar vio a una niña asu lado, en eso entra un hombre de unos 38 años de edad acompañado de una mujer de uno 37 años y observan al joven despierto y mas mejorado por lo que deciden preguntarle que quien era y donde estaban sus padres.

MADARA:hola mi nombre es madara decia el chico.

hola mi nombre es airon decia el hombre, yo soy el padre de yuzuriha y ella es mi esposa luna decia el hombre a madara.

MADARA:mucho gusto señor airon,señora luna y yuzuriha.

LUNA:y dinos madara donde estan tus padres decia la hermosa mujer.

MADARA:bueno mis padres murieron cundo to era un bebe.

AIRON: oh ya veo es una pena lo sentimos

MADARA:no importa ya que fui criado por wiss sensei y bills sama a quienes veo como mis padres,ademas de que tambien veo a mis amigos vegeta y bitt como mis hermanos aunque no lo seamos jajajaja decia el joven.

en eso madara se recintio de sus heridas, ya que estas no habian sanado por completo sin mencionar que estas se habian hecho un poco mas serias por aver caido en la fisura dimencional, en eso la pequeña yuzuriha pregunto.

YUZURIHA:y dinos madara kun tu cuantos años tienes?

MADARA:bueno yo tengo... en eso madara poniendo atencion a su voz observa que sus manos son mas pequeñas y su voz es mas parecida ala de un niño pensando por un momento se percata que algo andaba mal.

YUZURIHA:pasa algo madara kun preguntaba la pequeña

LUNA:te sientes bien pregunto la madre de la ojiazul celeste

MADARA:perdon pero tendrian un espejo que me permitieran por un momento

YUZURIHA:claro decia la pequeña, que fue por un espejo que al momento regreso con uno y se lo dio a madara.

madara se observo por unos momentos analizando la situacion, viendo que era un niño de 8 años de edad, pensando que es lo que habia pasado,trarando de sentir el ki de sus amigos pero en lugar de eso sentia energias diferentes al ki una energia mas debil pero que al mismo tiempo se podia fusionar con los elementoelementos para aumentar su fuerza.

madara analizo la situacion en la que estaba, lo que habia pasado desde que desperto en ese lugar,las energias que eran diferentes y el hecho de no sentir el ki de vegeta, de bitt ni el del señor bill y wiss.

MADARA:tal ves debido al choque de energias de vegeta, de bitt y el mio la abitacion devio averse fracturado abriendo una fisura que me trajo a este lugar y al mismo tiempo afecto ami cuerpo convirtiendome en un niño otra vez todo eso llo analizaba en solo unos segundos pensando en no revelarles mucho alos padres de la niña y a ella.

YUZURIHA:madara kun.

MADARA:mi edad tengo 8 años decia madara con la cabeza agachada

LUNA:entonces madara san vives con tus senseis verdad y dinos donde estan para poderles avisar que estas bien, imagino que deben estarte buscando.

MADARA:perdon pero podrian decirme donde esta la bolsa que traia conmingo

( nota del escritor madara llevaba consigo una bolsa como la de los chinobis ninja, donde llevaba un estuche de capsulas y semillas del ermitaño adentro de un recipiente parecido aun porta dulces como la de las tictac,si se preguntan la bolsa fue hecha por wiss para que no se destruyera durante los entrenamientos , asi como los conbates. )

YUZURIHA:claro la alce en este cajón de la mesa para que no se perdiera toma decia la niña.

MADARA:gracias decia, tomando una semilla del ermitaño para comerla y asi recuperarse de sus heridas sorprendiendo asi alos presentes, que quedaron anomadados por lo ocurrido pero quedando mas impresionado un joven de unos 18a años que alver como el niño se habia curado de sus heridas al instante quedo completamente impresionado, madara al darse cuenta de esto a una velocidad sonica tomo sus cosas y se disponia a salir del lugar pero el joven al ver como madara desaparecia le grito que esperara, que lo ayudara a salvar a una familia,madara que ya estaba afuera en el aire habia escuchado esto y pensando por un momento decidio ver a que se referia el joven pero especialmente algo habia llamado mas su etencion y eso era la doble firma de energia que manaba la pequeña yuzuriha.

MADARA:bien a quien quieres ayudar decia madara quien estaba detras del joven de pelo color verde dorado, mientras todos lo veian impreimpresionados por lo rapido que era y tambien por que sus heridas habia sanado rapidamente.

SHION:hola mi nombre es shion y soy el hermano mayor de yuzuriha decia el joven de pelo verde dorado.

MADARA:ya veo pero no haz respondido a mi pregunta decia el chico con una mirada seria.

shion no dijo nada, cuando llegaron a una casa un poco mas chica ala de la famila de shion al entrar madara vio a una joven de unos 16 años muy herida, parecia aver sido atacada por un animal, alo que shion le dijo a madara que la joven se llamaba ami y que habia sido atacada por un oso mientras iba a recolectar agua al rio en la zona mas forestada de la isla.

SHION:cuando vi que ami no volvia fui a buscarla y la encontre inconcinte serca del rio, la traje lo mas rapido que pude y fui por el medico que hizo lo que pudo pero dice que por sus heridas y la perdida de sangre ami no vivira mucho, por eso te pido que la ayudes a salvarse decia shion arrodillado suplicandole al niño que habia curado sus eridas con una medicina extraña ya que no vio lo que habia comido o tomado.

MADARA:por que quieres que la ayude, acaso es alguien especial para ti decia madara pensativo.

SHION:si es muy especial para mi es la mujer que amo, es el amor de vida, decia shion sin ninguna duda.

MADARA:amor,a que se refiere pensava madara ya que desde pequeño el junto a bitt y vegeta solo entrenaban para ser mas fuertes y por esa razo el no sabia lo que era el amor.

todos observaban impacientes la respuesta del niño hasta que.

MADARA: bien la ayudare decia el joven,de repente madara apuntaba con sus dedos indise imedio ala chica para despues lanzar un rayo de energia sorprendiendo a todos en el acto, alo que madara les dice quque no se preocupen que solo lo hizo para estavilizar ala joven y asi pudiera comer la semilla del ermitaño, asi despues de un minuto la chica empezo a abrir los ojos mientras todos veian como sus heridas se habian curado al instante de haber comido la semilla que madara le habia dado, ya incorporada en la cama shion la abrazo diciendole que el niño la habia curado, en eso madara le dice a shion que el ya habia cumplido que ahora le tocava a el cumplir con el trato que habian hecho.

( FLASHBACK )

MADARA:bien shion te ayudare pero acambio quiero saber algunas cosas de acuerdo decia madara

SHION:de acuerdo

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK )

ya de regreso en la casa de shion y sus padres.

MADARA:ahora si dime shion que lugar es este decia madara quien queria saber donde estaba y que clase de mundo era este.

SHION: bueno madara kun, esta isla es conocida como yamir decia el joven peli verde

MADARA:mmmmm, yamir nunca habia escuchado ese lugar pensaba madara,bien shion ahora dime que son ustedes por que siento un ki celestial en ustedes preguntaba madara.

alo que shion puso una cara de sorprendido por lo que el niño decia solo viendo asus padres que no sabian que decir ya que estaban igual de confundidos que su hijo mayor ante la pregunta del niño.

SHION:mmmmmm,no lo se madara kun, ignoro por completo lo que dices decia shion cobisvajo.

MADARA: mmmmm, ya veo y tu que me puedes decir anciano decia madara viendo a un cuarto que estaba oacuro alo que todos voltearon a very vieron que se trataba de una persona ya mayor de unos 60 años de edad que era ni mas ni menos que el abuelo de shion y yuzuriha y padre de la señora luna.

jajajajaja reia el anciano vaya vaya me impresionas niño ya sabias que estaba ahy cierto decia .

MADARA:claro senti tu presencia cuado estabamos en casa de la novia de shion, ahora dime quien eres y si es posible tambien responde ami pregunta decia madara con una voz seria y una ezprecio igual.

bueno mi nombre es hakurei y soy el padre de luna, abuelo de shion y yuzuriha, y respondiendo a tu pregunta nosotros somos mucianos respondio el anciano.

(NOTA DEL ESCRITOR INVESTIGANDO ENCONTR QUE LA RASA DE HAKUREI COMO LA DE MU SE LES LLAMA MUCIANOS O LEMURIANOS POR ESO DIRE QUE SON MUCIANO )

MADARA: ya veo, por eso ciento una energia celestial en ustedes pero veo que no se habian dado cuenta ustedes verda.

alo que respondieron con un si todos menos hakurei pues el si losabia

MADARA:mmmm,se quedo observando a yuzuriha por un momento alo que le dice a hakurei que si yuzuriha era tambien una híbrida tambien ya que sentia una firma de ki parecida ala suya.

todos se quedan en shock por lo dicho del niño y miran al abuelo que no sabe nada alrespecto

HAKUREI:lo siento chico de eso no se nada, pero por que mejor no nos dices tambien quien eres en realida decia en anciano.

madara pensando lo dicho se decidia a decirles que el era de otra dimencion,que era un guerrero adulto experimentado en batalla pero que al caer en una fisura dimenciona mientmientras entrenaba con sus hermanos se habia convertido en un niño de 8 años con poderes capaces de destruir mundos en un parpadeo pero de pronto una luz intensa aparecio frente a ellos mostrando a una persona de piel azul con un cabello blanco hacia artiva , ropa de color guinda con una especie de protector negro con vivos blncos y amarillos, zapatos de vestir blancos con negro, un baculo amarillo con azul marino, una esfera negra arriba con un aro alrededor de la esfera asi como otro aro alrededor de su cuello, no era mas que wiss el maestro de madara.

WISS:madara kun que bueno que te encuentro decia wiss sorprendido de ver a madara en un niño de 8 años

MADARA:wiss que bueno que veniste decia madara, quien viendo a wiss que iba a ablar, madara se anticipa para decirle susurrando que no dijera que el era un adulto que se volvio un niño por viajar en una fisura dimencional alo que wiss axedio ala peticion hecha por madara.

WISS:hola mi nombre es wiss y soy el maestro de madara decia alos presentes,es un honor estar ante los descendientes de la diosa celeste decia wiss

MADARA:diosa celeste a que te refieres con eso wiss decia madara impresionado

WISS: veras madara kun ellos son descendientes de celeste una diosa de este universo, ella dejo su reino para poder vivir su amor con un joven de este mundo pero para eso devio renunciar a todo su poder divino y ellos son descendientes de esta diosa decia wiss dejando atonicos a los presentes por saber de su orijen

HAKUREI: es verdad mi abuela me dijo que nosotros somos descendientes del clan muciano pero nunca me dijo esa parte de la historia

MADARA:y que hay de la otra firma de energia en yuzuriha wiss es igual ala mia

WISS:bueno madara kun ya te abras dado cuenta que es mitad muciana y mitad uchiha verdad ,tal vez sea por que su padre es un uchiha como tu jajajaja reia mientras con una mano tapaba su boca

AIRON:yo un uchiha de verdad decia incredulo el hombre

WISS:claro eres un uchiha pero no lo sabias tal vez por que la mayoria de aqui son clanes que en las demas naciones ya no existen por que todos creen que se extingieron durante las guerras, veras algunos uchihas temiendo que sus familas perecieran decidieron mandarlas lejos, adonde las luchas no las alcanzaran asi llegando aqui a yamir donde ninguno de ellos decidio volver a usar sus apellidos ni mostrar sus fuerzas para no poner en riesgo asus familaias .

MADARA:mmmmm, ya veo por eso no saben usar sus poderes verdad wiss

WISS:asi es madara kun

en eso la pequeña yuzuriha pregunta, perdon señor wiss pero que son ustedes

WISS:jojojojo reia wiss, bueno mi pequeña yo soy el angel asistente del dios destructor bill y este pequeño es mi estudiante, el tambien es un uchiha ocultando su lado saiyayn por el momento, pero puedo decir con seguridad que es maestro de maestros como guerrero jajajaja.

entonces la pequeña yuzuriha le pide a wiss que si la puede entrenar ya que ella queria ser una guerrera para protejer asu familia.

WISS:lo siento pero eso es imposible ya que no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aqui pero madara puede ser tu maestro decia wiss

MADARA:quuuuueeeeéese dijo madara por que yo acaso no veniste por mi alo que wiss le susurra a madara, por el momentonno podemos hacer nada para que regreces por lo que crear un portal para llevarte me costara algo de tiempo, ademas la niña tiene un gran potencial como guerrera si la entrenas su poder seria casi ighal al del supersaiyayin,esta bien decia madara resignado por el momento.

WISS:bien pequeña madara sera tu sensei y ten por segura que estas en buenas manos ya que es mi mejor discipulo decia wiss

la pequeña asinti con la cabeza emocionada por tener aun maestro aunque esta era para ellos un niño de 8 años pero que si habia sido entrenado por el angel de un dios entonces este era muy fuere. al dia siguiente despues que wiss se retirara madara comenzaria con el entrenamiento de yuzuriha, como sera el entrnamiento de la pequeña.

FIN CAPITO 02


	2. 2da parte del fanfic MadaYuzu

olvide decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen la mayoria son de sus respectivos creadores y doy todo el credito a ellos, tambien les recuerdo que esto es un fanfic solo para entretener nada mas gracias.

2CAPITULI:VERDADES Y ORIGENES REVELADOS.

lejos de las cinco grandes naciones ninja en una isla, en la zona mas rocosa de esta habia una casa de tamaño normal, en su interior estaba un niño que despertaba despues de unos dias inconciente que al despertar vio a una niña asu lado, en eso entra un hombre de unos 38 años de edad acompañado de una mujer de uno 37 años y observan al joven despierto y mas mejorado por lo que deciden preguntarle que quien era y donde estaban sus padres.

MADARA:hola mi nombre es madara decia el chico.

hola mi nombre es airon decia el hombre, yo soy el padre de yuzuriha y ella es mi esposa luna decia el hombre a madara.

MADARA:mucho gusto señor airon,señora luna y yuzuriha.

LUNA:y dinos madara donde estan tus padres decia la hermosa mujer.

MADARA:bueno mis padres murieron cundo to era un bebe.

AIRON: oh ya veo es una pena lo sentimos

MADARA:no importa ya que fui criado por wiss sensei y bills sama a quienes veo como mis padres,ademas de que tambien veo a mis amigos vegeta y bitt como mis hermanos aunque no lo seamos jajajaja decia el joven.

en eso madara se recintio de sus heridas, ya que estas no habian sanado por completo sin mencionar que estas se habian hecho un poco mas serias por aver caido en la fisura dimencional, en eso la pequeña yuzuriha pregunto.

YUZURIHA:y dinos madara kun tu cuantos años tienes?

MADARA:bueno yo tengo... en eso madara poniendo atencion a su voz observa que sus manos son mas pequeñas y su voz es mas parecida ala de un niño pensando por un momento se percata que algo andaba mal.

YUZURIHA:pasa algo madara kun preguntaba la pequeña

LUNA:te sientes bien pregunto la madre de la ojiazul celeste

MADARA:perdon pero tendrian un espejo que me permitieran por un momento

YUZURIHA:claro decia la pequeña, que fue por un espejo que al momento regreso con uno y se lo dio a madara.

madara se observo por unos momentos analizando la situacion, viendo que era un niño de 8 años de edad, pensando que es lo que habia pasado,trarando de sentir el ki de sus amigos pero en lugar de eso sentia energias diferentes al ki una energia mas debil pero que al mismo tiempo se podia fusionar con los elementoelementos para aumentar su fuerza.

madara analizo la situacion en la que estaba, lo que habia pasado desde que desperto en ese lugar,las energias que eran diferentes y el hecho de no sentir el ki de vegeta, de bitt ni el del señor bill y wiss.

MADARA:tal ves debido al choque de energias de vegeta, de bitt y el mio la abitacion devio averse fracturado abriendo una fisura que me trajo a este lugar y al mismo tiempo afecto ami cuerpo convirtiendome en un niño otra vez todo eso llo analizaba en solo unos segundos pensando en no revelarles mucho alos padres de la niña y a ella.

YUZURIHA:madara kun.

MADARA:mi edad tengo 8 años decia madara con la cabeza agachada

LUNA:entonces madara san vives con tus senseis verdad y dinos donde estan para poderles avisar que estas bien, imagino que deben estarte buscando.

MADARA:perdon pero podrian decirme donde esta la bolsa que traia conmingo

( nota del escritor madara llevaba consigo una bolsa como la de los chinobis ninja, donde llevaba un estuche de capsulas y semillas del ermitaño adentro de un recipiente parecido aun porta dulces como la de las tictac,si se preguntan la bolsa fue hecha por wiss para que no se destruyera durante los entrenamientos , asi como los conbates. )

YUZURIHA:claro la alce en este cajón de la mesa para que no se perdiera toma decia la niña.

MADARA:gracias decia, tomando una semilla del ermitaño para comerla y asi recuperarse de sus heridas sorprendiendo asi alos presentes, que quedaron anomadados por lo ocurrido pero quedando mas impresionado un joven de unos 18a años que alver como el niño se habia curado de sus heridas al instante quedo completamente impresionado, madara al darse cuenta de esto a una velocidad sonica tomo sus cosas y se disponia a salir del lugar pero el joven al ver como madara desaparecia le grito que esperara, que lo ayudara a salvar a una familia,madara que ya estaba afuera en el aire habia escuchado esto y pensando por un momento decidio ver a que se referia el joven pero especialmente algo habia llamado mas su etencion y eso era la doble firma de energia que manaba la pequeña yuzuriha.

MADARA:bien a quien quieres ayudar decia madara quien estaba detras del joven de pelo color verde dorado, mientras todos lo veian impreimpresionados por lo rapido que era y tambien por que sus heridas habia sanado rapidamente.

SHION:hola mi nombre es shion y soy el hermano mayor de yuzuriha decia el joven de pelo verde dorado.

MADARA:ya veo pero no haz respondido a mi pregunta decia el chico con una mirada seria.

shion no dijo nada, cuando llegaron a una casa un poco mas chica ala de la famila de shion al entrar madara vio a una joven de unos 16 años muy herida, parecia aver sido atacada por un animal, alo que shion le dijo a madara que la joven se llamaba ami y que habia sido atacada por un oso mientras iba a recolectar agua al rio en la zona mas forestada de la isla.

SHION:cuando vi que ami no volvia fui a buscarla y la encontre inconcinte serca del rio, la traje lo mas rapido que pude y fui por el medico que hizo lo que pudo pero dice que por sus heridas y la perdida de sangre ami no vivira mucho, por eso te pido que la ayudes a salvarse decia shion arrodillado suplicandole al niño que habia curado sus eridas con una medicina extraña ya que no vio lo que habia comido o tomado.

MADARA:por que quieres que la ayude, acaso es alguien especial para ti decia madara pensativo.

SHION:si es muy especial para mi es la mujer que amo, es el amor de vida, decia shion sin ninguna duda.

MADARA:amor,a que se refiere pensava madara ya que desde pequeño el junto a bitt y vegeta solo entrenaban para ser mas fuertes y por esa razo el no sabia lo que era el amor.

todos observaban impacientes la respuesta del niño hasta que.

MADARA: bien la ayudare decia el joven,de repente madara apuntaba con sus dedos indise imedio ala chica para despues lanzar un rayo de energia sorprendiendo a todos en el acto, alo que madara les dice quque no se preocupen que solo lo hizo para estavilizar ala joven y asi pudiera comer la semilla del ermitaño, asi despues de un minuto la chica empezo a abrir los ojos mientras todos veian como sus heridas se habian curado al instante de haber comido la semilla que madara le habia dado, ya incorporada en la cama shion la abrazo diciendole que el niño la habia curado, en eso madara le dice a shion que el ya habia cumplido que ahora le tocava a el cumplir con el trato que habian hecho.

( FLASHBACK )

MADARA:bien shion te ayudare pero acambio quiero saber algunas cosas de acuerdo decia madara

SHION:de acuerdo

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK )

ya de regreso en la casa de shion y sus padres.

MADARA:ahora si dime shion que lugar es este decia madara quien queria saber donde estaba y que clase de mundo era este.

SHION: bueno madara kun, esta isla es conocida como yamir decia el joven peli verde

MADARA:mmmmm, yamir nunca habia escuchado ese lugar pensaba madara,bien shion ahora dime que son ustedes por que siento un ki celestial en ustedes preguntaba madara.

alo que shion puso una cara de sorprendido por lo que el niño decia solo viendo asus padres que no sabian que decir ya que estaban igual de confundidos que su hijo mayor ante la pregunta del niño.

SHION:mmmmmm,no lo se madara kun, ignoro por completo lo que dices decia shion cobisvajo.

MADARA: mmmmm, ya veo y tu que me puedes decir anciano decia madara viendo a un cuarto que estaba oacuro alo que todos voltearon a very vieron que se trataba de una persona ya mayor de unos 60 años de edad que era ni mas ni menos que el abuelo de shion y yuzuriha y padre de la señora luna.

jajajajaja reia el anciano vaya vaya me impresionas niño ya sabias que estaba ahy cierto decia .

MADARA:claro senti tu presencia cuado estabamos en casa de la novia de shion, ahora dime quien eres y si es posible tambien responde ami pregunta decia madara con una voz seria y una ezprecio igual.

bueno mi nombre es hakurei y soy el padre de luna, abuelo de shion y yuzuriha, y respondiendo a tu pregunta nosotros somos mucianos respondio el anciano.

(NOTA DEL ESCRITOR INVESTIGANDO ENCONTR QUE LA RASA DE HAKUREI COMO LA DE MU SE LES LLAMA MUCIANOS O LEMURIANOS POR ESO DIRE QUE SON MUCIANO )

MADARA: ya veo, por eso ciento una energia celestial en ustedes pero veo que no se habian dado cuenta ustedes verda.

alo que respondieron con un si todos menos hakurei pues el si losabia

MADARA:mmmm,se quedo observando a yuzuriha por un momento alo que le dice a hakurei que si yuzuriha era tambien una híbrida tambien ya que sentia una firma de ki parecida ala suya.

todos se quedan en shock por lo dicho del niño y miran al abuelo que no sabe nada alrespecto

HAKUREI:lo siento chico de eso no se nada, pero por que mejor no nos dices tambien quien eres en realida decia en anciano.

madara pensando lo dicho se decidia a decirles que el era de otra dimencion,que era un guerrero adulto experimentado en batalla pero que al caer en una fisura dimenciona mientmientras entrenaba con sus hermanos se habia convertido en un niño de 8 años con poderes capaces de destruir mundos en un parpadeo pero de pronto una luz intensa aparecio frente a ellos mostrando a una persona de piel azul con un cabello blanco hacia artiva , ropa de color guinda con una especie de protector negro con vivos blncos y amarillos, zapatos de vestir blancos con negro, un baculo amarillo con azul marino, una esfera negra arriba con un aro alrededor de la esfera asi como otro aro alrededor de su cuello, no era mas que wiss el maestro de madara.

WISS:madara kun que bueno que te encuentro decia wiss sorprendido de ver a madara en un niño de 8 años

MADARA:wiss que bueno que veniste decia madara, quien viendo a wiss que iba a ablar, madara se anticipa para decirle susurrando que no dijera que el era un adulto que se volvio un niño por viajar en una fisura dimencional alo que wiss axedio ala peticion hecha por madara.

WISS:hola mi nombre es wiss y soy el maestro de madara decia alos presentes,es un honor estar ante los descendientes de la diosa celeste decia wiss

MADARA:diosa celeste a que te refieres con eso wiss decia madara impresionado

WISS: veras madara kun ellos son descendientes de celeste una diosa de este universo, ella dejo su reino para poder vivir su amor con un joven de este mundo pero para eso devio renunciar a todo su poder divino y ellos son descendientes de esta diosa decia wiss dejando atonicos a los presentes por saber de su orijen

HAKUREI: es verdad mi abuela me dijo que nosotros somos descendientes del clan muciano pero nunca me dijo esa parte de la historia

MADARA:y que hay de la otra firma de energia en yuzuriha wiss es igual ala mia

WISS:bueno madara kun ya te abras dado cuenta que es mitad muciana y mitad uchiha verdad ,tal vez sea por que su padre es un uchiha como tu jajajaja reia mientras con una mano tapaba su boca

AIRON:yo un uchiha de verdad decia incredulo el hombre

WISS:claro eres un uchiha pero no lo sabias tal vez por que la mayoria de aqui son clanes que en las demas naciones ya no existen por que todos creen que se extingieron durante las guerras, veras algunos uchihas temiendo que sus familas perecieran decidieron mandarlas lejos, adonde las luchas no las alcanzaran asi llegando aqui a yamir donde ninguno de ellos decidio volver a usar sus apellidos ni mostrar sus fuerzas para no poner en riesgo asus familaias .

MADARA:mmmmm, ya veo por eso no saben usar sus poderes verdad wiss

WISS:asi es madara kun

en eso la pequeña yuzuriha pregunta, perdon señor wiss pero que son ustedes

WISS:jojojojo reia wiss, bueno mi pequeña yo soy el angel asistente del dios destructor bill y este pequeño es mi estudiante, el tambien es un uchiha ocultando su lado saiyayn por el momento, pero puedo decir con seguridad que es maestro de maestros como guerrero jajajaja.

entonces la pequeña yuzuriha le pide a wiss que si la puede entrenar ya que ella queria ser una guerrera para protejer asu familia.

WISS:lo siento pero eso es imposible ya que no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aqui pero madara puede ser tu maestro decia wiss

MADARA:quuuuueeeeéese dijo madara por que yo acaso no veniste por mi alo que wiss le susurra a madara, por el momentonno podemos hacer nada para que regreces por lo que crear un portal para llevarte me costara algo de tiempo, ademas la niña tiene un gran potencial como guerrera si la entrenas su poder seria casi ighal al del supersaiyayin,esta bien decia madara resignado por el momento.

WISS:bien pequeña madara sera tu sensei y ten por segura que estas en buenas manos ya que es mi mejor discipulo decia wiss

la pequeña asinti con la cabeza emocionada por tener aun maestro aunque esta era para ellos un niño de 8 años pero que si habia sido entrenado por el angel de un dios entonces este era muy fuere. al dia siguiente despues que wiss se retirara madara comenzaria con el entrenamiento de yuzuriha, como sera el entrnamiento de la pequeña.

FIN CAPITO 02


End file.
